The present invention relates to a line spool assembly for mounting on a spindle in an open-face fishing reel of the fixed-spool type.
A line spool assembly of this type is known from, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,602. This prior-art assembly comprises a line spool which has a central portion on which a line is wound, and two radially projecting end flanges which are located on both sides of the central portion.
The line spool is rotatably mounted on a hollow shaft which is non-rotatably connected to a spindle in an open-face fishing reel of the fixed-spool type. The hollow shaft is passed over the spindle and retained thereon by resilient means provided on the front end portion of the spindle. A push button in the form of a sleeve is axially displaceable on the front end of the spindle. When the shaft and the line spool mounted thereon should be removed from the spindle, the push button is pressed inwards a distance on the spindle so as to release the resilient means from the shaft such that the shaft can be drawn off the spindle.
A line spool drag for adjustable braking of the rotation of the line spool around the shaft has a first drag washer, which is non-rotatably connected to the line spool and engages the rear side of its rear end flange, a second drag washer, which is non-rotatably connected to the shaft and engages a rear stop lug thereon, and a friction washer, which is provided between the drag washers in frictional engagement therewith. An adjusting knob for adjusting the braking effect of the line spool drag is screwed on the front end of the shaft. The force by which the washers of the line spool drag are pressed against each other determines the braking effect exerted on the line spool during its rotation around the shaft. This force is set by rotation of the adjusting knob, which when rotating in a direction corresponding to an increasing braking effect presses the line spool backwards on the shaft and, thus, increases the compression force exerted on the washers.
When a fish has been hooked onto a lure attached to the free end of the fishing line and is to be taken up, the fish is now and then, for the purpose of tiring it out, allowed to run and pull out more line from the line spool which then rotates around the shaft against the action of the braking effect. During such a tiring-out phase, the drag is adjusted by rotating the adjusting knob by one hand. The fishing line coming from the line spool runs forwards from the line spool and outwards over the adjusting knob. When the adjusting knob is to be rotated to adjust the braking effect, the fishing line may therefore be in the way of the hand and interfere with the adjusting operation.